


I have loved you for a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more.

by skyblue993



Series: Dear Future Husband [2]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Do, Jonnor love, Jonnor's wedding, Jude groomzilla, M/M, The feels, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jonnor's wedding.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I have loved you for a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more.

**Author's Note:**

> Jonnor's wedding.

 

It's the first time I'm spending the night alone, in a very long time.

I can't help but staring at the ceiling, thinking about what my life has become.

Never, in a million years, I would have pictured my life the way it is now.

I take a look around me, taking in the details of my old room.

My eyes focus on the pictures hanging on the wall. Pictures that represent a happy childhood : Moms wrapping me in a sandwich hug or hanging with my siblings at Mariana's birthday party, or Me, slowdancing with Connor at the LGBTQ+ dance.

Life is made by steps, and tomorrow.. I'm gonna take the biggest one.

Tomorrow I'm gonna marry my best friend, and I'm totally freaking out.

 

"Jude, honey.. breathe." My mom chuckles fixing my bow tie.

"I'm fine." She gives me an amused look, lifting her eyebrow.

"Okay.. I might be a little nervous."

In that moment Mariana comes in the room, and I feel my breath catching in my throat.

“You're beautiful.” She blushes.

“Aww.. My baby brother is getting married, I can't believe it.”

In that moment Callie enters the room too and she looks stunning in that pink dress.

“You look like a bubblegum.” She gasps, but then she smiles because she knows I'm joking.

“Rude!”

I let out a laugh, even though I'm a nervous wreck in this moment.

“You're beautiful.. all of you.”

A general “Awww” echoes in the quiet room, and both Callie and Mariana are trying to hug me.

“The jacket!” But then.. they are my sister, so I hug them back.

“Do you think that Connor will care about this details?” Callie says, mocking me for being an overreacting groomzilla.

“He deserves perfection.”

“He has it.” My mom says with teary eyes, pulling away from me.

“You are so handsome, baby.”

I manage to utter a feeble “Thanks” Before feeling my own eyes tearing up.

“It's time..” My mom says with a reassuring smile “Are you ready?”

I Am.

I can't wait.

“Never been readier.”

 

I've never been this nervous in my entire life.

I keep thinking about The wedding venue, the details, the suit, the flowers... all details I'm stressing about, throughout the ride from my house to the church.

My mom understands it of course, so she just holds my hand the whole time.

I take a deep breath, getting out of the car.

 

I feel my stomach completely clenched as we step into the huge church. 

My future husband is standing at the end of the aisle, looking perfect in his black suit.

I start panicking, feeling my whole body shaking.

I can't believe it's happening, I can't believe that I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with this amazing man.

My moms starts walking, and I feel all the eyes on me. It's kinda flattering.

My heart pounds hard into my chest, and I'm afraid that I'm gonna pass out before we arrive at the end of the aisle.

Would be a shame.

"Breathe Honey." I turn my eyes and my mom Stef is smiling at me reassuringly, looking at me and then exchanging a loving look with my mom, standing on my left side.

My siblings are looking at me with teary eyes, and I feel my own eyes glistening with tears.

We are few feets away from Connor, and suddenly every thought, every worry, every bit of tension.. it all disappears.

He's smiling at me, both with his lips and with his eyes, so bright and warm that remind me of the sunlight.

My moms pull away from me, gently leading me to Connor. He takes my hand and I feel warmth and emotion spreading through my body.

 

I prepared my vows.

It's just tha,t as soon as he starts saying his, I feel my brain shutting down completely.

He smiles lovingly, holding my hands tightly as he makes my heart melt like a pudding with his sweet, gentle voice:

"I've always believed that we're only meant to be with one person in our life. You, Jude Adam Foster, came into my life for a reason.. you made me discover who I truly was, and you led me through the path of love. You know that I don't have a way with words like you." He giggles looking deeply into my teary eyes " But I promise to love you always, in bad and good times. Because you are like the lighthouse that brings light to my life and without you I would be completely lost.”

“Wow..” I wipe at my own eyes, and he smiles satisfied.

I clear my throat, taking his hands again into mine.

“Okay.. after this it's hard to make my brain function.. but I'll try.” He laughs softly, and it makes me want to kiss him senseless right now.

“Connor Stevens. How can I even start to describe you? You're absolute perfection. I found you so early in my life that I can't really have any basis for comparison, But I don't think that exists in the entire universe someone like you.” His lips part slightly and he looks at me surprised, I know him well and right now he would have told me:

“ _I'm Not perfect.. I'm always afraid that you're gonna find someone better than me.”_

“You're sweet, you're caring, you makes me feel like I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you.”

“You are.” He quickly replies, and I give him a stern, yet amused, look because as usual he doesn't let me finish my sentence.

“Truth is, You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Connor. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life waking up next to you, arguing with you over tv shows, and napping with you on the couch on rainy afternoons. I can't wait to start a family with you, and experience every single adventure that life has to offer us.. till death tear us apart.”

Our eyes stay connected during the rest of the cerimony, and it feels like blurry because right now my mind is completely wrapped in the wonderful man in front of me, and his warm hand gripping tightly into mine.

“Connor, do you take Jude to be your lawfully husband? “ The priest asks “ Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life? “

“I do.”

“Jude, do you take Connor to be your lawfully husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life? “

“I Do.” I'm surprised that my voice comes out steady, Despite the knot I'm feeling in my throat.

As he slides the ring on my left finger, I can feel his hands shaking as I give him a reassuring smile full of all the love I'm feeling right now.

I do it as well, feeling a incredible warmth feeling in my chest, knowing what comes next.

My ears can't even hear the whole sentence, losing my self into Connor's eyes.

I can only hear the relevant ones.

“ _Kiss”_ And _“your husband.”_

It's like my body moves on its own, the next I know it's that I'm in my husband arms kissing the dailylight out of him.

Once we pull away, he cups my face into his hands laying a kiss on my cheeks and whispering:

“I love you Husband” And it makes me feel so much love and affection that I have to kiss my husband again.

 

 


End file.
